Only One Reason
by Yuki Arisa
Summary: "Aku punya beribu alasan untuk membunuhmu, kutu tengik" "Tapi ada satu alasan yang membuatmu tidak bisa membunuhku, Shizu-chan" /One-shot/Sho-ai/Shizaya/my first fanfict on DRRR! fandom/


"_Aku punya beribu alasan untuk membunuhmu, kutu tengik" "Tapi ada satu alasan yang membuatmu tidak bisa membunuhku, Shizu-chan" /One-shot/Sho-ai/Shizaya/my first fanfict on DRRR! fandom/_

Disclaimer : Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC – sebisa mungkin dibuat IC – maaf kalo gagal, typo(s), gaje

oooooo

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang cerah di Ikebukuro. Pagi yang biasa saja, seperti pagi di hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang baru. Yah... mungkin memang tidak ada yang baru kalau saja...

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ya. Kalau saja tak ada suara teriakan itu._ What the?_ Pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di Ikebukuro dan tiba-tiba melihat Shizuo Heiwajima sedang mengangkat _streetsign_ sambil meneriakkan nama seseorang. Mereka langsung menyingkir begitu melihat _streetsign_ tersebut dilempar ke arah orang yang bernama Izaya Orihara.

"Wah wah, meleset, Shi-zu-chan~"

"Diam kau! Namaku Shizuo Heiwajima!"

"Ahaha~ Tapi aku ingin memanggilmu Shizu-chan~"

"Dan aku ingin memanggilmu KUTU."

Mengangkat _vending machine_ lalu melemparnya ke pemuda yang memakai _hoodie_ bulu. Pemuda ber-_hoodie_ melompat, menghindar dari vending machine. Izaya pun lari dan Shizuo mengejarnya. Terus berulang seperti ini jika mereka berdua bertemu. Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Izaya berhenti berlari dengan tiba-tiba. Shizuo juga berhenti, dengan wajah bingung. Mereka berhenti di tempat yang agak sepi. Izaya tetap diam di tempat. Shizuo merasa kalau ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk membunuh Izaya.

"Kau berpikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk membunuhku 'kan, Shizu-chan?"

Seringai yang berkesan merendahkan Shizuo terukir di bibir Izaya

"Ha. Sebentar lagi kau dan seringai busukmu akan 'hilang' dari Ikebukuro."

Shizuo mengangkat tong sampah terdekat dan melemparnya – tentu ke arah Izaya

"Kau tak akan membunuhku, Shizu-chan. Kau tak bisa melakukannya."

Izaya menghindar, masih dengan seringai menyebalkan

"Aku punya beribu alasan untuk membunuhmu, kutu tengik."

Shizuo berjalan mendekati Izaya dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah siap untuk menonjok Izaya

"Tapi ada satu alasan yang membuatmu tidak bisa membunuhku, Shizu-chan."

Izaya tetap diam di tempat, dan sepertinya seringai itu jadi 'permanen'

"Cih. Sudah kubilang hari ini kau akan 'hilang' dari Ikebukuro!"

Jarak antara Shizuo dan Izaya semakin pendek. Shizuo terus berjalan maju dengan langkah yang besar. Kepalan tangan Shizuo sudah tidak sabar untuk 'mendekorasi' wajah Izaya. Dengan jarak yang sebegitu dekatnya, sudah dipastikan tonjokan Shizuo tak akan meleset, kalau saja Izaya tidak tiba-tiba menepis kepalan Shizuo, menarik kerah bajunya dan membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin sedikit. Seringai Izaya masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Shizuo dapat merasakan wajahnya panas, entah karena baru kali ini wajahnya sedekat itu dengan Izaya, atau karena Izaya telah membuatnya semakin kesal. Dia tidak tahu.

"Seperti yang kuperkirakan, wajahmu lucu kalau _blushing_, Shizu-chan~"

"Ap-apa? Sialan kau kutuuuuuuu!"

Shizuo mendorong Izaya kebelakang hingga menyentuh tembok dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di samping kepala Izaya. Matanya menatap tajam Izaya, tangan kanannya sudah siap-siap untuk menonjok Izaya tepat di wajahnya, karena yang sebelumnya gagal.

oooooo

10 detik berlalu, tapi Shizuo dan Izaya masih dalam posisi yang sama, jarak yang sama, dan Shizuo masih juga belum menonjoknya.

"Ayolah Shizu-chan, tonjok aku~"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shizuo

"Kenapa Shizu-chan? Katanya mau membunuhku?"

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Shizuo

"Nee Shizu-chan, kuberi tahu satu alasan yang membuatmu tidak bisa membunuhku."

Shizuo masih juga belum membuka mulut

"Kau mencintaiku. Bukan sekedar suka, tapi cinta."

"AP—IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Izaya sudah terlebih dahulu menahan tonjokan Shizuo sebelum tonjokan itu mendarat tepat di hidung Izaya. Aneh, Shizuo merasakan hal itu lagi. Semakin dekat dengan Izaya, wajahnya semakin panas dan merah. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apalagi ketika Izaya mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Izaya. _Well_, Shizuo tidak tahu apakah yang Izaya katakan itu benar apa tidak – bahwa dia mencintai Izaya. Yang pasti sekarang dia salah tingkah – kelihatan dari reaksinya.

"Uh-oh~Kau _blushing_ lagi." Izaya berkata disaat Shizuo sedang bingung terhadap perasaannya

"Ti-tidak!" Shizuo menjawab dengan terbata-bata, masih dengan wajah yang merah

"Kau _blushing_ setiap wajahmu dekat dengan wajahku, loh~"

"Tidak!"

"Mungkin kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Shi-zu-chan~"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Izaya kembali menarik kerah baju Shizuo, dan kini jarak mereka semakin sedikit. Izaya menatap serius Shizuo, sedangkan wajah Shizuo makin merah dan panas. Mata Izaya menatap lurus mata Shizuo dan itu membuat Shizuo semakin salah tingkah.

"Jangan bohong, Shizu-chan."

"Aku tidak...bohong. Aku tidak bohong!"

"Jelas-jelas kau berbohong."

"Diam."

"Padahal kuharap Shizu-chan punya perasaan yang sama terhadapku..."

"...Eh?" Mata Shizuo membulat, terkejut karena Izaya mengatakan sesuatu yang... mengagetkan? Tentu saja. Siapa sangka seorang informan licik bernama Izaya Orihara mencintai musuh bebuyutannya? Memang dia mencintai manusia, tapi satu-satunya manusia yang dia benci itu Shizuo 'kan? Ditambah lagi Izaya mengatakannya dengan serius, walaupun disertai rona kemerahan dari pipinya dan mungkin karena Izaya malu, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bohong, Izaya. Ha. Trik yang bagus untuk membunuhku."

Kini giliran Shizuo yang memasang seringai menyebalkan yang terkesan merendahkan itu

"Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda, Shizuo Heiwajima?"

Izaya kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Shizuo

Baru kali ini Izaya menyebut nama aslinya. Perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan itu lagi yang dirasakan Shizuo saat Izaya menyebut namanya, menatap lurus matanya. Shizuo sekarang tahu, mengerti, perasaan itu adalah "cinta" yang tadi disebutkan Izaya.

Sedangkan Izaya, awalnya dia hanya tertarik dengan pemikiran Shizuo yang tidak bisa ditebak, tapi akhirnya malah dia yang merasa kalau tidak ada Shizuo, hidupnya terasa sepi. Dia merasa kalau perasaan cintanya kepada Shizuo yang berbeda dengan perasaan cintanya kepada manusia lain itu konyol, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya, bahkan mencoba melupakannya.

Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Izaya, hingga jarak mereka berdua perlahan berkurang. Wajah keduanya merah, apalagi wajah Izaya yang kaget karena tindakan Shizuo yang tiba-tiba. Bibir Shizuo menempel dengan bibir Izaya, berciuman. Shizuo menyadari, sekarang dia tidak boleh lari dari kenyataan bahwa dia memang mencintai Izaya. Dan Izaya pun juga berpikiran sama.

"Shizu... chan..."

"Kau _blushing_, Izaya."

"Kau juga, Shizu-chan."

Kali ini bukan seringai menyebalkan yang terukir di bibir Izaya, melainkan senyum tulus yang sangat manis. Shizuo yang melihat Izaya tersenyum, juga ikut tersenyum. Ternyata sebahagia ini kalau perasaan kita dibalas dengan perasaan yang sama oleh orang lain.

oooooo

Esok paginya, masih di Ikebukuro. Pagi yang cerah. Pagi yang indah. Pagi yang biasa, seperti pagi pada hari sebelumnya, tepatnya kemarin. Karena...

"KARISAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ya. Karena suara itu terdengar lagi. Suara teriakan oleh orang yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Orang Terkuat di Ikebukuro'. Bedanya, nama yang disebutkan Shizuo bukan 'Izaya', tapi 'Karisawa'. Tanpa diperintah, semua orang yang berada di dekat Shizuo langsung menyingkir. Dan yang berbeda lagi, mungkin karena yang dia kejar kali ini perempuan, dia tidak membawa barang yang siap dilempar. Hanya lari mengejar perempuan itu. Yang dikejar juga lari untuk menghindar pengejar.

"Hoho! Sudah kubilang 'kan, Shizu-chan dan Izaya pasti saling suka. Dan aku tidak salah~ Kyaaa BL~"

Erika berlari sambil membawa foto Shizuo dan Izaya sedang... berciuman

"BAKAR FOTO ITU!"

**-Fin-**

Kependekan ya ceritanya? Maaf semuaaaaa makin kebawah makin OOC, makin gaje, makin aneh, dll (_ _) Saya bikin fanfict ini pas lagi galau soal... yagitudeh (?) dan saya emang ga pinter bikin fanfict romance. Review dooong yang baik yang cantik yang ganteng yang rajin menabung~ Salam badut YM! :o)


End file.
